Tu, Eu e o Pequeno Promenor
by Hikary-Plus
Summary: Encontros comicos e provocadores sempre que os recem-separados se cruzam. Ele, esforca-se para descobrir o que os separou. Ela, histerica fica com assunto. Mas Naruto ira utilizar o que for para voltarem. *NEW CHAPTER!*
1. Separacao? Sim 'e essa a expressao

**Como sabem o Naruto nao me pertence nem as personagens aqui apresentadas!**

**Aparecem certas personagens novas mas de forma alguma 'e de ideia original, em caso contrario eu direi com muito gosto que 'e uma personagem minha! xD**

**eu so postei um capitulo, mas esta fic temm muito que dar =P, tou a pensar pelo menos 20 capitulos, no minimo, Actualizando cada dia!**

**Esperem que apreciem a fic =D**

**

* * *

**

**"Separacao? Sim, 'e essa a expressao"**

* * *

A campainha toca e a Hinata espreita pelo canto do olho o relogio da cozinha que apontava 3 da tarde.

- " Quem sera a esta hora?" - Pensa ela deixando os deveres de casa e caminhando para a porta.

Ao abrir Hinata depara-se com um rapaz e uma rapariga nos seus 12 anos.

- O que fazem aqui tao cedo? - Pergunta ela olhando para os dois.

O rapaz de cabelos loiros 'e o primeiro a responder.

- A Mizu deu-se para idiota como sempre.

- A quem chamas de idiota?! - Reclama a rapariga de cabelos azuis.

- Meninos nao comecem. - Pede Hinata sabendo o que viria dos dois filhos.

- O unico idiota que vejo por aqui 'es tu Nay, porque se nao fosse a sua mania de D. Juan de Rosa Murcha tinhamos chegado a tempo e a esta hora estariamos a desfrutar um belo algodao doce! - Reclama Mizu com furia no olhar.

- Claro culpa-me. - Nay rola os olhos e entra em casa ignorando o que a irma dizia em seguida.

Odiando ser ignorada, Mizu entra atras do irmao e puxa-o contribuindo assim para uma discussao mais agressiva.

Hinata tentava acalmar a situacao e apercebe-se que decerto tinham-se atrasado para o parque de diversoes encontrando-o fechando, o que agora originou uma confusao de setenta cabecas.

- Meninos, acabem ja com a barafunda. - Ordena uma voz masculina por detras da Hina criando o silencio desejado.

- Nao tem trabalhos de casa para fazer? - Pergunta a mesma voz aos irmaos.

- Sim... - Respondem em unissono desanimados. Sabendo o significado da pergunta os dois dirigem-se para os quartos, dizendo adeus ao homem atras da mae.

Apos de ver seus filhos a irem embora, Hinata vira-se para tras encarando o homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Ela analisa-o de cima abaixo com expressao seria ate que os seus olhos se encontram. A sua frente encontrava-se o seu marido, ou melhor, _EX-_ marido. Ja nao lhe tinha posto a vista em cima 'a uns bons meses, evitava sempre encontra-lo desde que se separaram. Os filhos ja eram suficientemente grandes para irem ter com o pai por isso nao era necessario a sua presenca, ou entao era uma desculpa que inventara so para nao se cruzar com ele, o que decerto 'e o mais plausivel.

Hina continua a observar cada detalhe dele. O seu marido aparentava a ter o aspecto de sempre, ou entao ate melhor. Mesmo nos seus 30 anos, Naruto conseguia manter aquele corpo de Deus e face de anjo, uma das grandes queixas de sua ex-mulher. Nao por ser tao pedaco de mau caminho, mas pela atencao que atraia do publico feminino, coisa que tirava a Hinata do serio e ele so diria "_ Nao te importes muito com isso _" o que a deixava com mais raiva ainda, porque se fosse na situacao dela ele era bem capaz de fazer a maior confusao do mundo.

Mas mesmo assim, Hinata gostaria de saber o segredo de estar sempre jovem. Perguntaria mais tarde, neste momento encontrava-se irritada com o seu queridinho _ex._

_- _Porque fizeste isso? - Pergunta ela chateada.

- Boa tarde tambem para si. - Cumprimenta ele com um sorriso.

- Sabes bem que nao gosto que facas isso Naruto. - Repreende Hinata.

- Que te deseje boa tarde? Minha querida, chama-se isso boa educacao. Tem certa gentinha que nao sabe o que isso 'e. - Comenta Naruto aumentando um pouco mais o seu sorriso.

Ele sabia lhe tirar do serio, ai se sabia. Mas Hinata nao iria cair no joguinho dele tao facilmente, nao iria dar-lhe tal prazer.

- Acabaste de me desautorizar a frente das criancas. - Reclama Hinata falando entre os dentes ignorando por completo o comentario que ele tinha feito anteriormente.

O sorriso dos labios de Naruto desaparece e um suspiro escapa por entre eles.

- Sempre que nos encontramos tem de ser discussoes? - Pergunta ele aborrecido com a situacao.

- Porque achas que nos separamos meu _querido?_ - Responde Hinata num tom divertido.

Nada bem, nao tinha caindo mesmo nada bem aquele tom ao Naruto. Ele ainda nao tinha engolido bem essa de "separacao". Foi o dia mais louco da vida dele. Chegou a casa e sem razao aparente Hinata encontrava-se histerica atirando a roupa dele pela janela e expulsando-o de casa praticamente a pontape, se assim nao o foi.

Sem explicacao ou esclarecimento, apenas um simples " _Nao te amo mais ", _o que nunca lhe entrou na cabeca, havia alguma coisa a mais naquela historia que ainda nao tinha apanhado, mas iria descobrir. Unica coisa que tinha ficado agradecido foi por as criancas nao terem estado em casa para ver tal cena.

A raiva toma conta dele, mas sabia se controlar. Tal sensacao ja se tinha tornado um habito sempre que se tocava neste assunto maldito e uma alegria para a Kyuubi, tornado a probabilidade da sua aparicao maior. Nao que va mentir que ela nao tenha aparecido duas ou tres vezes, mas nada de extraordinario, a criatura ate se comportava melhor que o Naruto aproveitando apenas para passear e gastar-lhe o dinheiro no cartao de credito.

- " Ja lhe disse que vou a castigar. " - Era engrancado como a Kyuubi tinha-se tornado, nao uma ameaca, mas sim uma amiga, desde que comecaram a comunicar sobre certos assuntos ele sabia que ate podia contar com ela. Boa, ja comecava a definir a criatura como uma _ela_. Era o que faltava. Ja nao bastava ter uma criatura maligna dentro de si, que sempre que ele perdia o temperamento tomava contra do seu corpo destruindo tudo e todos, parecia que estava admitir que existia uma parte feminina nele.

- " Agora ja percebo certas partes afeminadas minhas. Culpa da Kyuubi. "

Quase que deixara um riso escapar mas tinha-se apercebido aonde ainda estava.

Aproximando-se da Hinata, Naruto encara-a nos olhos. Tinha tanta vontade de lhe gritar e dizer que foi uma idiota por ter agido como agiu, acrescentando que foi injusta nem dando uma hipotese de se defender de algo que nem sabe de que 'e acusado. Mas estava dificil, Hinata tinha-se tornado muito opinativa e teimosa, apesar de ate gostar da forma que ela insistia nas ideias, a expressao de chateada na face dela dava-lhe um ar certo para lhe chamar de _sexy._

_- _" Devia agora de lhe pegar e leva-la para o quarto. Ai sim, serias obrigada a ouvir-me. "

Mas Naruto controla-se e fica apenas encara-la.

Hinata continua com a sua expressao de chateada e nem se desvia um centimentro fazendo-se de forte, mas por dentro arrepios passeavam pelo corpo e tinha aquela maldita sensacao de borboletas a voar no estomago. Almadicoa-se por continuar a ter sensacoes de rapariga na sua primeira paixoneta sempre que ele esta perto, teria que se controlar melhor senao decerto ele iria notar e com ar debochado diria que ela ainda o amava, coisa que nao era mentira.

Foi por poucos segundos que estiveram assim ate que ele se afastasse, mas para Hinata foi como se fosse uma eternidade, mais um pouco e as emocoes do corpo a trairiam.

Naruto vira-lhe as costas caminhando para o carro nao dirigindo nem uma palavra de adeus. Vendo-o a arrancar Hina fecha a porta respirando de alivio. Abanando a mao a si propria procurando ar ela pensa como 'e possivel ele ainda ter estes efeitos nela.

***

Naruto acelera mais do que devia nas ruas da cidade de Konoha, mas estava muito irritado para se preocupar com limites de velocidade.

Em poucos minutos chega a casa. Felizmente, apesar de se ter mudado com a Hina para uma casa maior por causa dos gemeos, Naruto tinha mantido a sua antiga casa.

Subindo as escadas rapidamente ele entra no apartamento. Atira as chaves para o movel do corredor e caminha para sala sentando-se pesadamente no sofa. Sentido a cabeca zonza, encosta-a nas costas do seu confortavel sofa e como se fosse por maldicao a campainha toca fazendo ele soltar um suspiro furioso.

- " A pessoa que tocou a campainha vai-se arrepender profundamente. " - Ameaca mentalmente enquanto se dirige para porta.

Por fraccoes de segundo ele estava a equilibrar-se com toda forca que tinha para que nao se estatela-se todo no chao. Assim que tinha abrido a porta alguem saltou-lhe para cima abracando-o.

- Tens mesmo que perder essa mania Sasu.

A mulher com longos cabelos castanhos, pisca seus olhos ambares supreendida, olhando para Naruto.

- Eu fui tao rapida a saltar, como sabias que era eu? - Nao dando hipotese de ele responder - Tens-me sempre nos teus pensamentos 'e? - Pergunta ela com esperanca nos olhos.

- Melhor nao acertas - Responde ele ironicamente.

- Isso soou tao falso. - Reclama Sasu semicerrando os olhos.

- Ja agora o que fazes aqui? - Questiona Naruto tentando po-la no chao.

- Saudades dos teus carinhos! - Grita Sasu abracando-o, fazendo missao impossivel para o Naruto lhe por no chao.

- Vieste num mau dia. - Informa ele conseguindo po-la no chao.

- Foste la a casa e discutiste com ela de novo? - Adivinha Sasu.

- Andas a perseguir-me? - Pergunta Naruto olhando-lhe de esguelha.

- Intuicao Feminina. - Explica Sasu.

- Tens disso?! - Supreende-se Naruto.

Os olhos da Sasu dirigem-se para ele com ar de desaprovacao e decide belisca-lo.

- Ite!! Tava a brincar!!

- Gomen. Aleijei? - Pergunta Sasu sarcasticamente.

Naruto semicerra os olhos e esfrega o pobre braco beliscado.

- Vaa, diz o porque da tua presenca aqui. - Questiona mostrando um pouco a ma-disposicao. - Estas a fugir do Ryosuke nao 'e?

Sasu levanta as duas sobrancelhas, supreendida com a pergunta.

- Que idiotice, obvio que nao. - Diz indignada.

- Porque nao acredito nisso...

- Ok ok! Ele estava um pouco chato por causa da viagem. - Admite Sasu passando a mao pelos cabelos e olhando para o lado.

- Eu sabia. - Naruto fecha a porta e caminha para cozinha - E porque estas com essa cara de aborrecimento?

- Porque sera. Nao me apetece ir. - Resmunga ela caminhando atras dele.

- Vai-te fazer bem, andas tao rabugenta que ja nem eu te aguento. - Naruto sente de novo a pontada de dor no braco. Mas porque raio ela apanhou a maldita mania que lhe beliscar?! Olhando para ela de imediato consegue ver a expressao de " nao muito contente com as tuas afirmacoes " na cara dela.

- Tens sempre de beslicar? - Reclama Naruto acariciando o braco.

- Tu 'e que ficas um rabugento da primeira sempre que te encontras com a Hina. Depois vens com essas piadinhas que so da vontade de te fazer mal... se bem que para isso nao 'e preciso as piadinhas. - Sasu senta-se a mesa - Entao o que 'e o jantar? - Pergunta ela olhando em volta como se procurasse algo.

- Sasu sao 3.45 da tarde.... - afirma Naruto olhando para ela desacreditado. - Perdeste a nocao das horas ou que?

- Sabes que quando estou ao pe de ti perco a nocao do tempo. - Diz Sasu romanticamente.

- Sei... - Murmura ceptico.

- Entao ainda temos tempo. - Informa Sasu levantando-se.

- Tempo para....? - Pergunta Naruto receoso da resposta.

- Va la, nao te facas de inocente. Tendo a minha frente um homem como tu o que achas que 'e obvio qualquer rapariga fazer neste preciso momento?

Os seus labios nem se movem para dar uma resposta, era impossivel ela estar a falar naquilo que tinha acabado de lhe passar na cabeca. E para ja, como 'e aquilo sequer lhe passou na mente? Nao tinha culpa, afinal, ela 'e que falou daquela forma.

- Va vamos. - Diz Sasu pegando na mao dele fazendo-o andar.

- Aonde?

- Vais ajudar-me fazer a mala para viagem.

Naruto solta um pequeno riso e abana a cabeca positivamente caminhando com ela.

- Pois, pensamentos perversos. - Comenta ela.

Ele olha para Sasu piscando os olhos.

- Fizeste de proposito! - Acusa-a

- Nao... eu nao controlo os teus pensamentos. Mas viu-se pela tua cara - Sasu ri-se enquanto Naruto da-lhe um pequeno poke.

***

Hinata pousa os pratos na mesa e chama os dois filhos para o jantar. Mizu e Nay chegam a cozinha conversando animadamente.

Hina olha para ambos e deixa um pequeno suspiro escapar. Num minuto estavam a discutir, no outro ja eram os melhores amigos.

- " Afinacao de gemeos, ou por serem irmaos mesmo. " - Pensa Hinata enquanto eles se sentavam.

Como era bem mais facil quando eram pequenos, apesar de que a Mizu ja era um desafio com a personalidade dificil que cedo demais formou.

Apesar de se aparentar com ela, Hina bem sabia que essa personalidade jamais seria da parte dela mas sim do Naruto. Desde de pequena, a afinidade entre os dois era sempre maior do que entre elas e Hinata estava convencida e tal convivencia contribuiu para rebeldia da filha. Teorias como "_ ser um pouco independente nao faz mal nenhum_ ". Ate ai mal nenhum, tirando o facto de ensinar isso a uma crianca de 6 anos. Quando descobriu esse tipo de ensinamento por parte do marido, Hina logo apercebeu-se porque a filha ,de 6 anos na altura, ja nao queria partilhar o quarto com irmao e tentar fazer tudo sozinha. Como se isso nao bastasse, Mizu desenvolveu uma fascinacao por o pai praticar artes marciais o que resultou aos 7 anos estar em aulas de karate, quando podia estar a comprar-lhe bonecas, vestidos, idas ao parque e confidencias entre mae e filha. Hinata sempre sonhara em ser uma confidente e amiga para a filha mas tal foi impossibilitado, Mizu nao partilhava nada com ela a nao ser as brigas e confusoes que tinha na escola e isso nao era partilhado e sim reportado pela Directora da escola. Exactamente, a sua filha prodigio em artes marciais, transformou-se numa arma de guerra contra os rapazes na sua escola, tinha posto na cabeca que eram seus inimigos desde pequena, tanto que partiu cabecas e narizes logo no primeiro ano escolar. Antes eram todos os dias, mas pelo o que parece ja se tem controlado muito melhor, gracas a Deus que o Nay estava la para controla-la.

Hina serve-os sentando-se de seguida. Dando um olhar rapido sobre o Nay, ela repara que cada dia que passa parece-se mais com o pai, melhor dizendo, o filho deles 'e uma copia autentica do Naruto em questao de aparencia, confundido-a muito nos dois primeiros meses que tinha expulsado o Naruto de casa, chamando ao filho o nome do ex-marido por varias vezes. O exacto estilo de cabelo, o olhar brilhante azul, o sorriso perfeito, era como se o Naruto adivinha-se que se iriam separar e disse-se "_ Olha deixo-te uma copia minha, assim nao te esqueceras de mim. "  
_Hina entorta os olhos so de imaginar ele a dizer isso e rapidamente abana a cabeca de leve afastando a voz dele da sua mente.

Ela olha de novo para os filhos e ve como sao distintos um do outro. Nay sempre fora o menino da mama nao dando problemas nenhuns, mas recentemente tem desenvolvido mais independecia e resmungice, mas nada comparado aquilo que ela mais desgostava. Iman para mulheres. Por fim a parte do pai comecava a manisfestar-se nele.  
Parecia sina, ja nao bastava o marido agora tambem o filho. Mulheres a porta de casa com idade de serem maes dele perguntavam com uma voz snob e irritante _" O Nay esta em casa?"._ Obvio que tinha que ficar chocada, as raparigas percebem-se, ele afinal saiu com a beleza do pai, mas agora mulheres com idade para terem juizo? Poupem-me.  
Mas o mesmo acontecia com o Naruto, nem as mais novas o deixavam em paz, "_ Mas ele aparenta estar nos seus 23 anos..." _, diziam elas supreendidas ao saber realmente a idade do Naruto, mas se nem se importavam por ele tar casado, quanto mais pela idade.

- Mae estas bem?- Hina olha para o filho saindo do mundo dos pensamentos.

- Hm?

- Nao tocaste ainda na comida.... - Diz Mizu olhando para a mae.

- Tava distraida. - Afirma Hina sorrindo para ambos.

Nay e Mizu entreolham-se por momentos e voltam a comer entrando de novo na onda de conversa mas desta vez com a mae.

* * *

**DEIXEM OS VOSSOS COMENTARIOS xD**

**NEM QUE SEJA: ESTA PESSIMO**

**preciso de opnioes ora. =P**

**Devido a pontuacao, Teclado ingles nao tem! Pois, viver em inglaterra nao tem todos os lados positivos xDD**

*******


	2. O longo fim de semana

* * *

Outro capituloo! Estou admirar-me com esta fic, nunca estive tao entusiasmada a fazer uma com esta. Quer dizer entusiasmada sempre tou mas com paciencia 'e que nao xD.

Talvez porque goste como sao as personagens, instaveis com as suas emocoes e rio-me sempre com as confusoes que fazem.

Espero que gostem!! =D

* * *

**  
**

**O longo fim-de-semana  
**

* * *

Sentado na cama Naruto soltava varios suspiros de tedio. Essas coisas de mulheres em mostrar o guarda-fato inteiro a perguntar qual roupa calharia melhor nelas fazia-lhe adormecer, mas ele tinha certeza que a Sasu estava a fazer isso de proposito, ele podia ver a expressao de gozo na cara dela.

- Ja te disse mil vezes, leva o que quiseres. - Diz ele aborrecido.

- Nao estas nada colaborador hoje. Dar uma opniao nao custa. - Reclama Sasu dobrando algumas roupas e pondo na mala de viagem.

Naruto observa-a pelo canto do olho. Aquela mulher a frente dele nao era nenhuma estranha, afinal ja se conheciam desde criancas.  
Ele conheceu a Hinata e a Sasu pela mesma altura, apesar de a primeira pessoa de lhe chamar atencao ter sido a Hinata, por causa dos cabelos azuis, a Sasu foi a primeira com quem criou um forte laco de amizade. Mas nem sempre foram amigos, logo de inicio a Sasu decidiu implicar chamando-o de lhe medricas e Naruto logo desenvolveu inimizade por ela. Uma rapariga chamar-lhe medricas, que insulto. Para lhe mostrar que nao era, aceitava todos os desafios que ela propunha e cumpria-os custasse o que custasse. Com o tempo tornaram-se grandes amigos e companheiros, mas com o tempo as coisas tornaram-se tambem estranhas. Na altura nao sabia que os sentimentos da Sasu eram algo mais que amizade, mas no tempo que ele namorava com a Hinata soube que a sua grande amiga o amava. De inicio ele pensou que fosse algo passageiro. Como se enganou. Por mais que ela disse-se " _Claro que ja nao gosto de ti dessa forma_" ele sabia que o sentimento persistia. E persiste, ate aos dias de hoje. Sasu ate conseguiu dar-lhe a volta a cabeca confudindo por completo as emocoes de Naruto por ela. Uma coisa tinha certeza, que entre eles ja nao era amizade. So de se lembrar as confusoes que foram enquanto namorava com a Hinata. Sim, ele caiu na tentacao e tinha beijado a Sasu varias vezes, mesmo que de seguida sentisse culpado por causa namorada. Mas parecia que eram como iman, algo sempre acontecia quando que se encontravam. Ela tambem nao facilitava as coisas, com abracos, beijos, carinhos, coisas que tu so fazes aos namorados, ela teimava fazer por mais que ele disse-se nao, Tambem nao digamos que ele nao gostava. Houve uma enorme tempestade na relacao entre ele e a Hina fazendo-os separar. Agora ao pensar nisto Naruto lembra-se que esta nao foi a primeira vez que se separaram.  
Mas na altura foi ele que acabou com o namoro, sentia-se demasiado culpado ao estar enganar a namorada com a melhor amiga dela. Sim, Sasu e Hina sao as melhores amigas. Isso faz dele um enorme estupor nao 'e? Meteu-se na amizade delas de uma forma que pior nao podia ser.  
Bem tentou com a Sasu uma relacao mais que amizade, mas o seu coracao clamava sempre por Hina. Nao conseguia, todos os dias pensava nela, ansiava por ve-la, desejava te-la bem perto e sempre ao pe de si. Sabendo o que se passava, Sasu abriu mao de Naru, que se veio reconciliar com a melhor amiga. Mas nada disso impediu-a de continuar com a demonstracao de _demasiado_ afecto. Ao casar-se com Hinata, Naruto teve que impor certas regras do que se podia fazer e o que nao se podia fazer, proibindo a Sasu, dormirem na mesma cama, abracos muitos intimos, carinhos em exagero, em resumo, serem amigos exemplares. Ela ficou atonita quando ele lhe disse isso e apenas respondeu " _prefiro que me matem_ ", mas ela entendia, por mais que fossem amigas, a Hina sentia-se desconfortavel e com ciumes sempre que Sasu fazia tais cenas. Ela cedeu e apenas fazia quando quando a Hinata nao estava por perto. Uhum ela _cedeu... _'a forma dela.

- Que tanto pensas? - Pergunta Sasu fechando a mala.

- Nada, nada. - Sorri-lhe naruto.

- Hmm... - Sasu caminha ate ele e senta-se nas suas pernas encarando-o de frente.

Naruto repara na pose atrevida e olha-lhe nos olhos.

- Simplesmente nao consegues evitar, nao 'e? - Afirma Naruto.

- O que queres - encosta o nariz ao dele - Se fossem outras aposto que fariam pior. - Comenta Sasu.

- Eu nem sequer dou oportunidade das " outras " fazerem pior, para ja, nem para se aproximarem de mim. - Diz Naruto pousando as maos na cama.

- Que mentiroso... - Murmura Sasu pondo os bracos a volta do pescoco dele.

Ela estava aproximar-se demasiado, ele sabia disso, sabia que se tinha que afastar. A mulher que estava sentada no seu colo ja era comprometida, e com o seu primo Ryosuke. No passado ele tambem foi magoado, o seu primo e ela ja estava com ele na altura. Mas Naruto nao queria cometer os mesmos erros, nao queria magoar mais ninguem. Desde que se casou com a Hinata nunca mais se passou algo entre eles, nao seria agora que deitaria tudo a perder, por mais dificil que fosse. Dificil, porque Sasu nao era uma mulher de se ignorar, charmosa, atractiva e provocadora. Os olhos dele descem para os labios rosados dela mas nada faz.

- Estas mesmo a ficar pesada, sabias? - Comenta Naruto encarando-a nos olhos.

- E os teus comentarios podiam melhorar um pouco mais, _**sabias**_? - Remata ela mordendo a bochecha por dentro com frustacao. Naruto conseguia ser um pouco mau quando queria, neste caso quando nao queria. Nestes ultimos meses quando nao discutia com a Hinata, mantinha-se no seu estado normal ficando mais "aturavel", caso contrario, ela tinha que aguentar com o estado de "_Senhor das Ironias_". Porque que se tinha que apaixonar logo por este idiota? Sasu tem essa questao na cabeca todas as vezes que o ve. 'E um completo desengoncado, idiota, lento, ironico e instavel. So porque 'e lindo de morrer, tem um sorriso maravilhoso, um toque que faz arrepiar, atencioso, carinhoso, amigo, divertido, engracado e dificil de tirar os olhos de cima, nada disso 'e desculpa para se apaixonar por ele, _ora essa_.

O telefone da Sasu toca fazendo-a soltar um enorme suspiro. Tirando os bracos a volta do pescoco de Naru, ela pega no telemovel em cima da banquinha vendo quem 'e.  
Os olhos dela relaxam um pouco ao ver quem era.

- Ja volto. - Diz ela levantado-se do colo dele.

Naruto segue-a com os olhos ate perder de vista quando ela sai do quarto. Tinha um palpite que era o primo.

Olhando em volta Naruto planeia em sua mente como seria o resto do dia e o que faria amanha, no fim de semana, com os filhos.

- Bolas. - Sasu volta a entrar no quarto um pouco desanimada.

- O que foi? - Pergunta Naruto reparando no desanimo dela.

- O Ryo disse que nao poderemos ir mais na viagem. Uma reuniao importante de ultima hora neste fim de semana.

- E isso nao 'e bom? Pensava que nao querias ir...

- Mas ja estava a ficar animada! Ele disse se eu quisesse ir que podia, mas agora tar a ir soz-- - Parando de falar, Sasu olha para o Naruto fixamente como se tivesse a maquinar algo na sua mente.

- Nem penses. - Nega Naruto.

- Mas eu nem disse nada!! - Exclama Sasu arregalando um pouco os olhos.

- Da para ver pela tua cara. Nao posso ir contigo.

- Porque? Vai-te fazer bem, arejas a cabeca e tudo. - Encoraja Sasu ajoelhando-se a frente dele e pousando as maos nas pernas.

- Fim de semana programado com as criancas. Nao posso. - Explica Naruto continuando a negar.

- Va la, por favor - Implora Sasu com brilho nos olhos.

- Ja disse que nao. - Conclui Naruto.

Vendo que ele nao iria ceder, Sasu solta um suspiro murmurando um "_ta bem_" com desanimo.

***

Ele nao acreditava, simplesmente nao acreditava. Esperava que tudo acontecesse de tudo mas menos isto.

Naruto encontrava-se a conduzir as 8 da manha num sabado... num sabado!! Ele nao trabalhava hoje e tinha o direito de dormir ate tarde. _Mas nao_, alguem lhe tramou algo bem tramado.  
Olhando pelo retrovisor, ele consegue ver Sasu e os filhos a cantarem no banco de tras.

- " Eu juro que a mato... " - Amaldicoa-a.

Tinha a substimado, e muito. Ele nunca tinha pensado que ela pudesse ir ter com os filhos e fazer uma bela lavagem cerebral. Naruto jamais se importaria de passar um fim de semana fora com os filhos, Sasu ate tinha-lhe salvado, ele nao tinha nada planeado para fazer com os seus pequenos.  
Quando lhes viu 'a porta da sua casa as 7 da manha, tinha pensado que algo de grave se tinha passado. Ao saber que era por causa da viagem quase explodiu por terem o acordado tao cedo, sempre acordava de mau humor quando era cedo e nao tinha razao para se levantar. Estava muito cansado para viagens entao tentou inventar desculpas dizendo que eles nao podiam deixar a mae sozinha. Quando os gemeos se entreolharam por momentos pensou que os tivesse convencido. Qual convencido qual que, a rica mae deles estava mesmo ao lado dele, nao proferindo nem uma silaba, Naruto perguntava-se se ela ao menos respirava. Parecia uma autentica estatua que so tinha uma linha de visao. Olhar para frente.  
Aquilo estava mete-lo desconfortavel, muito mesmo, mas tambem nao iria inciar uma conversa com ela porque saberia como iria acabar, em discussao.  
Foi isso que lhe deixou tao xateado, passar um fim de semana com a ex mulher. Quando a Sasu explicou que a teve que trazer por causa do Nay e da Mizu, o coracao dele quase parou. Teria que aguentar com o desprezo dela, as ironias, discussoes e aquele olhar acusador que Hinata sempre fazia quando o via.

- " Vai ser um looongo fim-de-semana... " - Suspira Naruto ja prevendo o seu futuro.

Finalmente chegam ao Onsen. Entusiasmados, os irmaos sao os primeiros a correr para dentro da pequena cabana de madeira.  
Naruto olha em volta, so via arvores, a cabana, e os passaros a cantar.

- "Tao calmo... bem pelo o menos vai dar para relaxar e tomar uma boa dose de ar puro. " - Pensa ele animando-se um pouco enquanto tirava as malas da porta-bagagens.

Ele caminha para a cabana todo carregado e as duas _madames _nem oferecem ajuda. Aparentavam estar distraidas com a conversa. _Aparentavam._

Entrando na casa Naruto vai contra os dois filhos.

- Entao, o que fazem aqui planta-- - Ao olhar em frente ele depara-se com uma enorme mansao.

- " Mas que r..." - Naruto larga as malas deixando-as cair no chao e volta la fora.

- Impossivel.... - Ao seu lado estavam os seus filhos com a mesma cara de espanto. Pelo o que parecia a pequena cabana de madeira era uma enorme mansao por dentro.

Sasu espreita pela porta e fica a olhar para os tres.

- " Porque que estao ali com aquelas caras de parvos....? " - Ela caminha para ao pe deles metendo-se ao lado e fica a olhar para o mesmo que eles.

- O que se passa? - Sussura ela perguntado.

Nenhum dos tres responde. Apenas abanam a cabeca negativamente ao mesmo tempo e entram deixando-a sozinha.

- Mas afinal! - Revolta-se Sasu caminhando para apanha-los.

Hinata estava ao pe das malas e fica admirar a mansao. Duas escadas espirais com imensos degraus e entre elas havia portas rolantes que davam acesso as piscinas, pelo o menos da perspectiva dela.

- " Pelo menos por aqui as coisas sao quietas. Imaginei que fossemos para um sitio com mais gente... gentinha como mulheres em bikini a fazerem-se ao Naruto." - faz uma careta - Mas nao tenho que me preocupar com isso. - Diz ela num sorriso.

- Preocupar com o que? - Pergunta Naruto aparecendo atras dela.

Hinata da um salto assustando-se e vira-se logo para o ex-marido.

- Assustaste-me!! - Exclama Hinata com a mao sobre o coracao.

- Querias qe fizesse o que? Mandasse uma carta a dizer que iria falar contigo?

Hina rola os olhos e simplesmente ignora-o. Nao estava com paciencia para discutir.

- Bem vindos. - Vozes a frente deles assim cumprimentam. Ao olhar, deparam-se com 6 lindas raparigas em casaco longo branco ate aos joelhos aberto, mostrando o bikini que usavam.

- " Ryosuke, seu playboy.... " - Naruto fica de boca aberta a olhar para elas. Agora percebe o porque do primo ser tao relaxado em relacao as coisas. A vida corre-lhe bem.  
Hinata estica a mao alcancando o queixo do naruto e num pequeno movimento fecha a boca dele. Ele desperta das 6 beldades e dirige o olhar para ela. Nao se encontrava nada contente, alias estava com uma cara que iria matar alguem, e o olhar fulminante estava pousado nas raparigas de bikini.

- Bem eu acho que ja esta tudo, as criancas foram para piscina e as malas ja vao ser le... - pisca os olhos - Mas que raio?? Entramos num bordel? - Pergunta Sasu olhando em volta.  
Naruto lanca um olhar 'a Sasu para ela ter cuidado com o que diz.

- Somos as vossas anfitrias. Sejam Bem Vindos ao nosso Onsen. - Uma delas apresenta-as.

- " Um onsen muito estranho.... " - Desconfia Hinata.

Acabando de as apresentar, anfitria bate palmas e num momento para o outro a mansao fica cheio de actividade, tendo pessoas a passear de um lado para outro, o restaurante a funcionar, empregados carregando as malas, o porteiro a cumprimentar os hospedes, a recepcao a reservar quartos. So uma coisa ficava na cabeca deles. De onde apareceu _isto_ tudo?

- Sao estes os sitios que o Ryosuke costuma frequentar? - Pergunta Naruto num tom divertido.

- Foi um colega dele que recomendou. - ela faz cara feia - acho... e nem te atrevas comentar sobre isto. - Proibe Sasu com expressao de chateada.

Passeavam de um lado para o outro, expostas com mini-bikinis que mais valia andarem nuas. E uma onda de olhares pousava sobre o Naruto, mesmo aquelas que se encontravam acompanhadas por namorados, ou maridos mandavam-lhe um olhar comprometedor.

- " Vai ser um looongo fim-de-semana... " - Suspira Hina cerrando os dentes prevendo o seu futuro.

* * *

**Ai estaaa!**

**Comentarios, Comentarios *dance***

**como ja disse, nem que seja :**

**- "ODEIEI!" **

**preciso de opnioes ora xP**

****  
**


End file.
